


Bali

by melicitysmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, OQ not a vigilante, Romance, Surprises, bali, established olicity, no gambit, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melicitysmoak/pseuds/melicitysmoak
Summary: Billionaire, CEO, and widower Oliver Queen and IT specialist and single mom Felicity Smoak have just gotten married.  They are supposed to be off to their honeymoon, leaving his son Stephen and her daughter Emily in the Queen mansion under the care of Grandma Moira and Aunt Thea.  After a few obstacles are taken care of, they fly to Bali on a romantic getaway, not knowing what surprise awaited them there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the Season 5 mid-season finale made me so excited that there's hope for Olicity to get back together in the future. Despite that ending scene between Oliver and the lady reporter, there were so many hints that his relationship with Felicity means so much more to both of them still, and the detective boyfriend is also not in the picture anymore. Those scenes made me smile, and inspired me to post this again here as a separate fic (even if I've already posted it before as a chapter in another of my stories called "The Queen Diaries"), because now, a more established (maybe even a married) Olicity seems possible again, even if it's still in the future.
> 
> This one is written in the form of diary entries from Oliver's and Felicity's points of view. If this is the first time you're reading this, then I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity's Diary

May 12, 2012

We're on a four-hour lay-over in Manila before our connecting flight to Bali. Oliver and I have already spent an hour over coffee and doughnuts at Starbucks, and we have three more hours to kill. So, I figured I'd write something while Oliver is busy replying to emails from the office. He knows it's the last time he's allowed to do that. We had a deal that once we land in Bali, he's banned from doing actual work. We are, after all, on our honeymoon.

Finally!

At last we are able to get away from work and domestic concerns. We were supposed to leave for Bali the day after the wedding. Everything was set. Moira and Thea were ready to pamper and spoil Stephen and Emily while we're gone. But, of all the times Emily would suddenly get a bad asthma attack, it had to be that early morning just as we were about to leave for the airport.

She had gone down to the kitchen on her own after she cuddled with us and said goodbye. There on the breakfast counter she had stumbled upon my wedding bouquet that Thea had caught the night before during the reception, and she had played with it. Needless to say, by the time Oliver and I were at the foyer with our suitcases in tow, Emily had sniffed enough pollen from the flowers, which had caused an allergic reaction and led to a severe asthmatic attack.

Honeymoon got cancelled indefinitely, and we spent two days at the hospital until she was cleared to go home. Although my daughter mattered to me more than an all-expense-paid trip to one of the world's best tropical resort islands, I was nonetheless frustrated because I had been looking forward to the trip, looking forward to spending time alone with Oliver for the next two weeks. Of course, Oliver was perhaps even more disappointed than I was, even if he tried not to show it. He had planned everything to the detail. He had carefully selected the hotel where we are booked, he had set our itinerary for each day with a sky's-the-limit budget, and he had contracted a professional car rental service that is highly recommended on the island as the best when it came to safety and security. He even did some research on Balinese cuisine for my sake, making sure we avoid certain dishes that had nuts in them. Oh, I just love this wonderful man!

It had felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over our excitement. But hey, it's not Emily's fault that she's allergic even to beautiful things. Sure, blame it on the genes, since she inherited her allergies from me. Anyways, past is past. What's important is that we are finally on our way.

We had agreed that we would wait another week to make sure that Emily's okay before we re-booked our flight. I didn't want for her to be a burden to Moira and Thea, especially since she had been put on steroids again for another month. But Thea was so kind, reassuring me that she could handle the added responsibility of managing Emily's meds. She was the one who convinced me to go ahead with the honeymoon ASAP instead of waiting another week.

But, when it rains, it pours. Just as Oliver's secretary was about to book our flight, stuff happened at Queen Consolidated, and Oliver had to do some troubleshooting and damage control because Moira and Walter had asked him to stay and help out. It took the three of them an entire week to sort things out with corporate bureaucracy before things calmed down at QC. (my eyes rolling now) And so, the waiting time for this honeymoon had extended from just a couple of days to two long, stressful weeks.

Still, what matters is that we are just a few hours away from our romantic, dream get-away. I'm counting the hours…

 

Oliver's Journal

May 14, 2012

We're finally here.

Bali. This place is truly… beautiful. Like the woman covered in fluffy white sheets on the bed behind me, still sound asleep. The view from the balcony of our five-star hotel suite here at Nusa Dua is simply breathtaking – white sand beach, crystal clear blue waters, and a shoreline lined with tiny umbrella-like trees and towering coconut trees. But really, it's not even half as breathtaking as my Felicity, my lovely wife.

Wife. I still can't quite believe that she is now mine and I am now hers, even if the wedding was two weeks ago. And last night? Oh, last night with her is perhaps the best night of my life so far. Even better than our wedding night.

When we were planning for our honeymoon, I told Felicity that I've always wanted to go to Bali, way back when Tommy, Laurel, and I were still in college. When I asked last February if she would come here with me for our honeymoon, she flashed that charming smile that I knew she'd always reserved just for me and replied eagerly, "Yeah. I'd go anywhere with you."

We arrived the other day at sundown. Hotel shuttle picked us up promptly from the Ngurah Rai International Airport in Denpasar. From there it was about a thirty-minute ride to our hotel. After we got settled in this suite, we went down to the main dining hall for a sumptuous buffet dinner. We had a long trip, so we decided to retire early and rest.

Yesterday early in the morning, Felicity and I strolled barefoot along the entire stretch of the Nusa Dua beach, passing one hotel beachfront after another and taking pictures. Everything was quiet and serene, something that we rarely come by these days in Starling City. All we could hear were the chirping of tropical birds, the soft crashing of waves and the sizzling of sea foam, and the tender swooshing of sea breeze.

After breakfast, we spent the rest of the day relaxing in our room, enjoying the suite's amenities and Skyping with the kids. We also lounged around in the hotel, exploring the different attractions and services it had to offer. They have a top-of-the-line gym, which for me was good news. Felicity was thrilled that WiFi access was excellent anywhere in the hotel. They had a cozy bar and music lounge, equipped with karaoke. They had a Zen-themed pool that had a fantastic view of the beach. We also learned that they had an authentic Balinese spa, and Felicity immediately booked us both for spa treatments after an early dinner. She enjoyed the Balinese aroma therapy and cream bath with facial treatment while I tried the warm stone and herbal therapy massage. Man, that was a totally amazing exotic experience! By the time Felicity and I made it back to our room, we were so relaxed and invigorated, and that led to her and me enjoying another fantastic evening together.

…which brings me back to why I was writing about how breathtaking my wife is and how fantastic our time alone with each other was last night. Touching her, holding her close and feeling her heartbeat as we reveled in the sheer pleasure of oneness was… (sigh) There are just no words to describe it! I'm just… I'm so glad we waited… for this. I can't thank God enough for giving me another chance at this, for the pure bliss of marriage and intimacy, and for the precious, precious gift of FELICITY (pun intended).

I'm also thankful for this honeymoon. Marriage to Felicity is my second, but this honeymoon is actually my first. I didn't have one with Laurel because we got married when she was already five months pregnant with Stephen. After our son was born, we never got around to planning one until… until she got sick and passed away. That's why for the next two weeks here, I'm going to make sure that Felicity will never forget it for the rest of her life.

I love her so much.

 

Felicity's Diary

May 19, 2012

Today is Saturday, and I have declared it as rest day. Sure, the past few days have been a blast, but I woke up this morning totally exhausted despite having slept for eight hours straight – a luxury that's normally beyond my grasp back home. Oliver's out early. He said he'd go straight to the gym downstairs to work out after a morning run at the beach. He tried to bribe me with kisses to join him, but… Nah! I'm not a lazy person. I'm used to getting up early to make breakfast for my daughter and start doing chores. That hadn't changed even when we moved into the mansion the day before the wedding. But today? Pffft… I'm going to excuse myself for being a couch potato for a day. So, while waiting for room service to bring breakfast (which, they said was going to take about 45 minutes), I thought I'd jot down our highs and lows in the last three days.

Monday was water sports day at Tanjung Benoa, which is about 20 minutes from our hotel. I enjoyed paddling in a canoe with Oliver, which wasn't really fun because of the scorching heat of the sun. Can't remember how many times I had to reapply sunscreen, which was kind of annoying because the sunscreen mixed with so much sweat. By 10:00, there was nothing that Oliver could do to make me get back on the water. Seriously, I don't think I've ever sweat that much in my life! At least the banana boat ride was cool, even if it looked a bit awkward that Oliver and I were the only two persons straddling that gigantic inflatable banana that was dragged by a small speedboat. In the afternoon we went snorkeling. That was more like it. I had so much fun! There were corals and lots of colorful tropical fish swimming everywhere. They were so cute!

Tuesday was a bit too daring for me. In the morning I did try to learn the basics of surfing at the beach in Sanur because Oliver really wanted to do that with me. But when he mentioned that he wanted to try scuba diving in the afternoon, I categorically said NO. I told him he didn't have to cancel just because I didn't want to have a go at it, so he went ahead and did it, while I lay down on the beach relaxing and getting a bit of a tan. I might have baked a few minutes longer than I originally intended so my back has been a little sore for a few days now, which was why the next day we stayed away from too much sun.

Wednesday was spent in Kuta, walking along the beach in the early morning and checking out the local shops for souvenirs as they opened. I got myself and Emily really cute, matching rompers and jumpsuits made of colorful tie-dye fabric, which we can still wear back in Starling throughout the summertime. Oliver picked out batik shirts for Stephen and himself. Our driver and tour guide, Wayan, brought us to one of the nearby malls for lunch, and then we went window-shopping and got ourselves some ice cream. (Can you believe they didn't have mint chocolate chip anywhere?!)

In the late afternoon, Wayan suggested that we go to Jimbaran, which was the beach famous for grilled seafood, fireworks, and fire dance shows from sunset until evening. Wayan was right. We enjoyed a special candle-lit dinner at the beach (that was really a stretch of restaurants as far as the eye could see) under an ornate, bright pink and blue umbrella. We watched the short fireworks display followed by a fire dance by some local performers. All that time, Oliver had his own fire lit up, keeping me warm by wrapping his arm around my shoulders and planting kisses in my hair, temple, and neck from time to time. Hmmm…

Thursday, we went sight-seeing further north into the island. Wayan brought us to a place called Ubud, which was about an hour and a half away from our first hotel. Oliver had booked us in a four-star hotel for the next few days because there was just so much to see in the northern parts of the island. The four-star hotel wasn't as classy as the one we were checked in at in Nusa Dua, but it was pretty much decent and modest, and more traditional in its designs and layout.

Wayan had learned how much I adored coffee and thought he would bring us to a coffee plantation on our way to Ubud. I was really excited to try out the different kinds of coffee they grew there. They grew and processed arabica and robusta, and they even had vanilla coffee and cocoa coffee. Oliver and I tried the world-famous Indonesian coffee called luwak, and it was really awesome! But when I found out what it was made from, my stomach churned and it took all of my will power not to spew the dark brown liquid from my mouth.

They had brought us to the processing area of the plantation and showed how luwak coffee is made… from the coffee beans that the little furry animal called the luwak swallowed, digested, and then pooped. I just couldn't get over how poop is able to make coffee taste so good! I did regain my composure soon enough, and when I did, I made sure to drop by their store and buy some packs of the coffee to give to Diggle and Lyla, Thea and Roy, Tommy and Sara, and even Quentin. I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them what luwak coffee is all about while they enjoy this amazing caffeinated drink. (LOL)

Wayan offered to take us to the monkey forest, which was a tourist attraction in Ubud, but Oliver and I deferred. I mean, monkeys? Really? I chose, instead to do the elephant safari short ride. We had lunch in a really cool place with a view of the Kintamani Volcano, and then we checked into our hotel after lunch. We then visited the Ubud art villages to see wood carvings in Mas, gold and silver works in Celuk, hand weaving in Tophati, and traditional paintings in Batuan. I picked out a pair of really nice wooden bookends with carvings of birds for Walter. Oliver liked a rural landscape painting for Moira – the scene quite similar to a few rice terraces we had seen in the countryside on the way to our hotel earlier that day. We also got my parents some batik fabric, thinking how much my mother would love the flashy gold colors that blended with the Indonesian batik patterns. Wayan was such a big help in bargaining with the local vendors for cheaper prices.

The next day Friday, we visited other tourist attractions in and near Ubud. We went to the Ubud Palace, the Mengwi Royal Family Temple, and one of Bali's most famous icons – the Bedugul floating temple on Beratan Lake known as Ulun Danu. That's where Wayan captured what is, by far, one of the best photographs of Oliver kissing me on the cheek – right in front of a towering traditional pagoda. That shot is absolutely going into that mother of pearl picture frame I bought in the Kuta mall, which will soon be standing on top of my bedside table back home so that it can always remind me of our memorable honeymoon here in Bali. The rest of the day was spent shopping in the Ubud market – where I got really nice sarungs for Thea, Lyla, and Sara and a native thumb piano called the kalimba for Emily. We – okay, I – shopped until I dropped, and that's why I'm all worn out – which, for someone like me, is pretty unexpected. Because it really takes a lot to wear me down – a trait that I'm sure Oliver is beginning to appreciate.

Oops… gotta end here coz I can hear knocking. It's either Oliver or room service. Bye for now.

 

Oliver's Journal

May 22, 2012

This is the third time Felicity complained of dizzy spells in the last three days. She kept muttering yesterday about maybe needing to get her eyes checked when we get back. She said she can't remember when her last visit to her ophthalmologist was, so she thinks that maybe she needs new prescription lenses. I hope she feels better when she wakes up in the morning. Wayan and I made sure that the itinerary for tomorrow would be more manageable and less stressful, because she might want to take it easy for a while. I had wanted to take her sunrise trekking northeast of the island on the slope of Mount Batur to view the three majestic mountains that the locals are raving about, but considering how easily she got tired in the past few days, I think a change in plans is not that big of a deal. I guess I'll have to cancel the white water rafting at the Ayung River, too.

I've had enough of the animal encounters, but because I know my wife enjoys them, I just try to enjoy them, too. Sunday had been exciting even for her, when we swam with the dolphins in the northern part of the island called Singaraja. It was after she got out of the shower and met up with me at the visitors' area that she had felt a bit queasy.

It happened again yesterday after checked out of the hotel in Ubud at around noontime and traveled back to the southeastern part of Bali. Felicity had enjoyed Turtle Island, touching and feeding both the smaller and larger turtles, which are among the protected animals on the conservation island. Then she wanted to go on the glass-bottom boat ride to see more corals and other marine life. (Truth be told, I thought the boat ride wasn't as interesting as I expected it to be. It's not like we haven't seen turtles or marine creatures on a glass-bottom boat before. California has some pretty cool aquariums and marine attractions, too.) It was when we disembarked from the boat onto the platform that Felicity wobbled a bit. Good thing I caught her by the elbow, or she would have fallen backwards and hit her head on the edge of the boat. I asked if she was okay, but she just shrugged and blamed it on seasickness.

On the way back to Nusa Dua to check back in to this hotel, she asked if I'd consider getting our family a pet when we get back. When I asked her what kind of pet she thought we should have, she said that the kids would probably love to have a dog. I didn't think it would be a problem at the mansion, not even with my mother, so I said, "Dog, it is."

Today after breakfast we did the Ocean Walker, which some of the hotel staff had recommended that we try. It was a thirty-minute walk on the bottom of the sea, wearing a special underwater suit that came with a waterproof head gear. Felicity laughed as she looked at me wearing the suit; she said I looked like my head was drowning inside an oversized fish bowl. We had a good laugh at that, and we did enjoy coming face to face with exotic fish and colorful sea creatures. It was after the attendants had gotten us out of those underwater contraptions that Felicity complained of dizziness again. We just went back to our hotel so she could rest, and I cancelled the outdoor massage at the beachfront that we booked for the afternoon.

Lunch was ordered through room service again, and then she slept all afternoon. I had gone to the gym when she dozed off, but when I got back, she was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, even if I wasn't sure it was such a good idea for her to skip dinner altogether, but she looked like she really needed the rest, so I headed off to the restaurant for dinner alone. I just got her some doughnuts from the hotel pastry shop in case she wakes up hungry in the middle of the night.

I hope she's not coming down with a bug or something. I'd been very careful about the water we drink and the food we eat here. I can only hope that she does feel better tomorrow. I'd hate for a virus to spoil the rest of our honeymoon. After all, we only have three days left here, and I have secretly planned a romantic dinner (with the help of Wayan) in Dreamland Beach at sundown on Friday followed by another relaxing massage. I want to make our last night in Bali extra memorable – and pleasurable for my amazing wife – before we fly back to Starling early the next morning.

 

Felicity's Diary

May 24, 2012

Ugh! I've seen enough temples and palaces to last me a lifetime! I just want to sleep. Oliver went off for an afternoon run on the beach, so I figured I'd have time to jot down some… important… stuff, while he's not around… and while I'm still pretty much awake. I really don't want to worry him over things I'm not sure of myself. I don't want to read so much into what I've been experiencing lately, but I just can't help it.

Yesterday we went for a relaxing swim at Pandawa Beach, one of the newest tourist attractions here in Bali, not yet fully developed and commercialized. That place was paradise on earth! The powdery white sand seemed to glow under the sunlight, clear and calm waters were as blue as the sky, and the cliff-side view of the panorama was simply spectacular. Wow! It was perfect for swimming and just relaxing under beach umbrellas.

Everything should have been perfect for me, except that I felt really strange. The weather was quite hot and a little bit humid especially around noontime, but I had cold sweat on my forehead, my neck, and all over my torso, and oddly, I had felt a bit cold. A couple of times the sea breeze blew and I shivered, goose bumps erupting on my skin. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I usually don't palpitate. Minutes later, I suddenly felt warm all over, like a hot flash rushed from the sole of my feet to the top of my head. It was a good thing I started feeling better in the afternoon because I wouldn't have had a wonderful time watching the magnificent sunset at Tanah Lot.

The same thing happened to me today at Dreamland Beach, except that the strange changes in temperature were accompanied by mild, yet erratic dizzy spells all throughout the day. And I didn't have boat-rides and seasickness to blame them on anymore.

That's not all.

In the afternoon we went sight-seeing at Uluwatu cliff temple grounds. We wanted to watch the traditional kecak monkey dance, too. As soon as we arrived at the gate to get tickets, an attendant greeted Oliver by wrapping a sarung around his waist. I had thought that those wrap-around cloths were only for women. Apparently guests at the temple grounds were supposed to show respect by not displaying bare legs. It was a good thing I wore jeans today. Oliver, however, wore his khaki walking shorts, so the guy at the gate went after him. As Oliver went to get our tickets, I read the park rules and was amused by the last one on the list. It said that women with their monthly period may enter the Uluwatu grounds, but only up to the temple steps. I thought that was odd, but I knew that it must have something to do with their beliefs about the sacredness of the place. I mean, how would park officials even know which women had their periods while visiting today? Were they going to ask me point blank when I present my ticket? I was fooling around with those thoughts in my head when it hit me.

I should have had my period already! And I mean days ago. I happen to have a 35-day cycle that operates like clockwork. I did the math in my head as Oliver and I walked hand in hand down the path through the trees. I only hoped he didn't notice how clammy my hand had become, or how speechless I had become. And yes… definitely… today is way past my first day of bleed. In fact… I… I should have had my period on the day we arrived in Bali! I figured that if I'm doing the mental math right, and something did happen during my fertility window – which was, when? Oh my…! Our wedding night had fallen on my 21st day! And Oliver and I had been oblivious to that fact.

What are the odds? What am I supposed to think? How could I have missed the signs? This is not my first time after all.

It was right about that time when I was internally panicking with excitement that a stupid monkey came out of nowhere and decided to ruin my Aha! moment. The despicable creature tugged at my ponytail and grabbed by glasses, and then scurried off to climb back up a tree. Great! Oliver couldn't go after the monkey to retrieve my glasses. When we asked the park attendants for help, they explained that such things were common and told us to wait. Apparently there were locals who would go and retrieve items snatched by monkeys that were allowed to roam freely in the park, but we had to pay the boy who got my glasses back. We did get my glasses back in less than an hour, just in time for me to enjoy the picturesque sunset overlooking the cliff temple, soft hues and pigments fading in the sky as the fiery sphere set in the horizon.

But that's beside the point.

Never had the sunset been so meaningful to me. As Oliver wrapped me in his arms from behind as if he only had today to hold me close to his heart, and as I leaned back against his robust frame, I couldn't help but think that the sunset we admired was a signal marking the end of a chapter in my life and the beginning of another. If what I feel in my gut is right – and it only takes a pregnancy kit to confirm it – I would soon be the mother of Oliver Queen's child.

Oh, how am I going to tell Oliver about this?

 

Oliver's Journal

May 28, 2012

It's official.

We were at the clinic today, and yes, the doctor confirmed that Felicity is about four weeks pregnant. That's not all. The ultrasound showed two sacs. I'm going to be the father of twins! Can you believe it?!

Felicity first broke the news to me over dinner on our last night in Bali. She told me that she thinks she's pregnant because she's almost two weeks delayed. She said that the weird things she's been feeling were a lot like when she first found out she was pregnant with Emily. She explained that her menses had always been regular, so… We were so anxious that we wanted to buy a pregnancy test kit so badly, but since we had an early morning flight back to Starling the next day, there were no pharmacies open in Denpasar yet. And even if we had found a drugstore at the airport during our lay-over in Manila and bought one, Felicity said we had to wait until the next morning before she could do the test because early morning urine is the best kind of sample.

We found out in mid-air. Two pink lines appeared when she did the test in the lavatory of the plane. She came back and sat down beside me with tears pooling in her eyes. She said with a proud smile, her lips quivering with uncontrollable joy and excitement, "Congratulations, Mr. Queen. You're going to be a father again." We hugged and we kissed, and whispered I-love-you's in between, as the plane traversed the Pacific Ocean and closed the remaining distance to our city.

We agreed that we would tell Stephen and Emily the good news tonight at bedtime. I'm sure they'd be just as thrilled as we both are. Then we're putting together a family dinner this week to share the good news with the rest of the family.

Felicity says she's positive that the babies she's now carrying in her womb were the result of their father's over-eagerness on the night of the wedding. She's been teasing me that I had hit the bull's eye like a trained archer, considering how precise the timing had been, even if we had not intended to get pregnant so soon. She says she did the math, and since between the two of us she's the genius, I'm totally buying her theory.

Twins. (deep sigh) Who would have thought…? (smiling now) In eight months, our little family will have grown to six. Make that seven. Tomorrow we're going to get that dog and name him or her Bali.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Bali a few months ago for the first time. While I was there, my thoughts traveled to Olicity's conversations in Season 4 about their stay there during the summer hiatus of Season 3.5. I thought I'd draw inspiration from that probably-once-in-a-lifetime experience of mine to come up with this fic, which was a chapter in one of the stories in my Queen family AU series. I hope this story wasn't too confusing for you if you haven't read the multi-chapter fic "My Mom and My Dad" from which this one takes off. If you enjoyed this, you might want to check those out the stories in that series too! You can find them here if you search my pseud.
> 
> I should say that I didn't get to go to each and every tourist attraction in Bali that are mentioned in this fic. I was able to see some in the 10 "mostly business" days that I was there, and those are included here. But the rest, I just got them from the numerous tourist brochures I took from the airport's promotion counter. I hope I was able to do them justice. But if not, and you are from Bali, then I beg your forgiveness and covet your patience and understanding, for I am less than an amateur at Balinese geography, culture, and tourism. 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading! And if you have time, do drop a line or two to let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
